poftcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Pirates of the Caribbean Fan Fiction Wiki:Pirata Codex/Pirate King
The Pirates Fan Fiction Wiki has a special term for its bureaucrats; the Pirate King, as he can be known, but also as the Head Administrator or the Head Admin, is the official leader of the ''Pirates'' Fan Fiction Administration Team and the un-official leader of the entire Wiki. He/she holds bureaucrat status on the wiki. Only the Pirate King can hold this status, though it is possible for multiple Pirate Kings to be active at the same time, and thus, multiple bureaucrats. This only happens when previous Kings are active at the same time as the current King. Like other members of the Administration, the King is meant to be a trusted member of the community, and is no more important a member as the everyday user of Pirates Fan Fiction, even given his/her status as the administration's leader. Pirate Kings promise to use their powers and influence to work for the better of the Wiki and its community. Also, regardless of their status as the "un-official leader of the Wiki", decisions that affect the community are made by the community. All users are equal, regardless of however many editing buttons they have. How is a Pirate King chosen? The Head Administrator position is an important one. For this reason, only the most trusted user on the site at the time of an election must be chosen. Admins, due to their status as "elected officials", already possess a great amount of trust from the community, therefore the Pirate King is voted on by the admins out of other members of the administration. A Head Admin is chosen by popular vote, meaning that whoever has the most votes out of the administration team, gets the position. Once in place, that person is the Head Admin of the site until one of the following occurs; * They are inactive for longer than a month * They step down and revoke their rights as Head Admin * They abuse their power and/or break multiple policies of the site In the case of the first two scenarios, the now-former Pirate King keeps their bureaucrat powers, but loses their spot as leader of the Administration. In these cases, a new King will then be voted upon by the administration. In the case of the last bullet, a page will be made addressing the abuses made by the current Head Admin and a vote will take place that will either result in kicking them out as Head Admin, or keeping them in, depending on what was decided. This is to be a community matter, therefore it should be a community vote. Afterwards, if the decision is to remove the current Head Admin, a message is to be sent to Wikia Staff to remove the abusive Head Admin's bureaucrat and sysop powers. If the abusive Head Admin tries to stop this process by blocking those that are bringing this complaint to the community, deleting the discussion page, etc., then a message can be sent to Wikia Staff immediately, citing this evidence, which will then remove the abusive Head Admin from power. Afterwards, normal voting procedures will take place. It should be noted that the founder of this Wiki automatically holds this title first, without community consent, due to the amount of work he put in to making the wiki's founding policies and templates, including this one. Duties/Powers of the Pirate King Just like the administration, the Pirate King/Head Admin has his own duties to preform aside from his administration duties; * He or she is the final say in all Administration affairs. This does not mean they should get their way in every discussion, but it does mean that he or she is the sole person to draw the line and say "enough is enough". Think of it as this person being the "ultimate upholder" of 's policies. * Approve/disapprove new admins * Inform users of administration actions, desires, opinions, etc via his/her blog. * Organize and collaborate with the administration, as well as the community, to better the community as a whole. Who is a Pirate King? This is a list of the Pirate King(s) of this Wiki. A small † denotes a former King. * Ten Tailed Fox (founder; First Pirate King) Category:Policies on Pirates Fan Fiction